Burning refuse has long been an efficient method for reducing large amounts of debris into comparatively small piles of soot and ash. Burning refuse in this manner reduces the amount of material placed into landfills and offers certain environmental advantages associated with the reduction of waste volume. In order to prevent the fire associated with burning the refuse from spreading uncontrollably, it has long been known to place the items to be burned into a container such as a drum or barrel, thereby containing the fire within a small, easily controlled area. Oftentimes holes or other apertures are formed in the barrel to increase airflow through the barrel, thereby improving the barrel's burning characteristics.